


New Deal

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Agents of SHIELD, Coulson, regrets (Fest #14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Deal

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)


End file.
